Hungry, Sir?
by JaqueDark
Summary: Ianto cooks dinner for Jack. But it's not exactly what Jack expected! MATURE/ADULT situations between two men. M/M SLASH. Not your thing then don't read! COMPLETE/ONESHOT.


**Title:** Hungry, Sir?

**Author:** JaqueDark

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Torchwood belongs to the Beeb.

**Rating:** NC-17/ADULT/MATURE of course ;]

**Summary:** Ianto makes Jack dinner.

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Notes:** Hashi are chopsticks. Tako is octopus, ika is squid and tamago is sweet egg. I had a lot of fun writing this! Inspired by the story about the coffee bath (sorry I can't remember the author), Gingering (by Madder_Rose) and Dalek_Chicken's use of tiramisu.

* * *

***

Today had been a long day, probably too longer what with the Weevils acting up. Jack looked down into the Hub to where Tosh and Gwen were working, he could hear Owen shouting his displeasure at all the autopsies he'd have to do on the three weevils they'd brought in but he couldn't see Ianto. Where was the quiet Welshman? Jack tapped his comm

"Gwen? Have you see Ianto?" he asked her, she looked up at him like he'd gone mad

"It's his half day remember. He went home about an hour ago" she replied then held up a post it note "He left this for you"

"What does it say?"

"It says come round to his for five. Awe... he's making you dinner" she grinned when she read the little yellow note. Jack glanced at his watch, half one, which meant three and a half hours before he could go wrong to Ianto's little flat. He couldn't help but grin with anticipation. Down in the main part of the Hub Gwen and Tosh shared a knowing look; Jack would most likely send them home early so he could go be with his boyfriend! They still believed they were being subtle!

*

Four thirty seven. I wonder if I can send them home now, thought Jack as he sat at his desk staring at his watch instead of doing the paperwork from this morning's weevil incident. It would take ten minutes to get to Ianto's flat from the hub and it took five minutes to close up for the night and that wasn't counting the traffic. In the end Jack quickly gathered his papers together, turned off the desk lamp and went down into the Hub

"Okay, everyone can go home early. Tosh, will you do the honours of taking the Rift Alert tonight?" he asked holding out the small phone like device

"Sure" she nodded as she powered down her computer. Gwen went to tell Owen that they were allowed to leave early then gathered her things up and left. Owen was next, not waiting for Jack to change his mind. Only Tosh remained to help Jack power down the Hub before she left too.

Four fifty four. Damn, scowled Jack, that took longer than expected he quickly tugged on his coat and left via the lift. He arrived at Ianto's apartment a little after five and felt annoyed with himself that he was late. Standing in front of the door he suddenly felt unsure whether to knock or use his spare key. Deciding on the former he knocked on the door but there was no reply. He knocked once more and received the same answer. In the end he opened the door with his key and stepped into the hallway

"Ianto?"

"In here, sir" called Ianto. Jack hung his coat up and toed his shoes off before heading further into his boyfriend's home. He pushed the door open and his eyes went wide when he saw Ianto.

Ianto was laying naked on the white clothed covered table with a large white napkin covering his stomach; by his head there was a bottle of white wine standing near two crystal flutes. On his chest was a bunch of grapes, a selection of cheeses sat on his left pec while on his right were a selection of biscuits and crackers. On the napkin was several carefully handmade California rolls, nori maki, tako nigiri, ika nigiri and tamago nigiri. Between his legs there was a small bowl covered with another white napkin with several smaller bowls off to the side that looked like they contained cream, chocolate sauce and honey.

"I hope you're hungry, sir" Ianto said softly breaking Jack out of his shocked stare. After he got over his surprise he vaguely recognised soft strains of jazz playing and the air smelt of coffee

"Starving" he grinned as he moved to the table

"Have a seat" Ianto glanced at the seat to his right and Jack sat down noticing there was cutlery set out for him as well as a pair of nicely decorated hashi. Jack chose the hashi and was about to start on the sushi when Ianto cleared his throat "I believe when you eat a three course meal you normally begin with the starters. I had planned for you to start and the top and work your way down"

Jack put the chopsticks down with a smirk and snapped a grape off and popped it into his mouth before pulling another one off and held it above his lover's mouth

"I see, okay, I'll follow tradition. Is there anything in tradition that says I can't feed you?"

"You're not normally supposed to feed the table but I am a little hungry. It took a while to make the sushi" he explained, his eyes darkened when Jack rubbed that grape along his lower lip

"You went to all this trouble for me" he stated huskily. Ianto licked his lips, his tongue lapping accidentally against those teasing fingers "Open" Ianto opened his mouth and received the grape, biting into it made the juice explode in his mouth and he fought the urge to moan.

"It tastes good, sir"

"Want another one?" he asked as he snapped another grape off and let it hover over Ianto's mouth, he opened his mouth to take it but Jack pulled it away at the last minute. He pressed the grape between his fingers and rubbed the juice over Ianto's full lips before leaning down to suckle them.

Jack pushed the bunch of grapes off his chest, tugged a grape off to eat then pulled another off and rolled it up Ianto's neck up over his chin to tease him once more. He rolled it back down to Ianto's chin and squashed it between his fingers, he left it there and a drop of juice spilt down his cheek to soak into the table clothe. Jack repeated the process leaving several grapes over Ianto's neck and mouth before leaning down to lap up the excess. Ianto keened low in his throat when Jack licked up his neck, tasting the sweetness of the grapes mingling with Ianto's unique musk.

Once all the grapes were gone Jack happily moved onto the cheese and biscuits, he took the knife and carefully sliced the brie and laid it on a cracker before bringing it to Ianto's mouth

"Eat" he said a little forcefully, the younger man opened his mouth and nibbled it slowly until it was all gone. By now Jack was feeling his erection straining his trousers and they were still on the first course! He glanced down at the covered bowl between Ianto's legs and wondered what it was in there, it had to be a desert of some kind but it was driving him mad trying to figure out what it was!

Jack cut several slices of cheese and layered them over the biscuits and crackers provided before dividing them between him and his lover. He was beginning to get impatient now and he wanted to try Ianto's home made sushi and find out what was in that damn bowl!

After all the cheese and crackers were gone Jack felt a little dry and Ianto smirked turning his head slightly to nod at the wine and glasses

"Have a drink sir" he suggested, Jack poured himself a glass then wiped the biscuit crumbs off Ianto's chest. He slowly dribbled some of the wine over Ianto's upper torso and watched in satisfaction as it run down towards the napkin on his stomach. It was a nice contrast with the starter and it softened the dryness in his mouth.

"Are you thirsty, Ianto?"

"A little" he replied. Jack took a good mouthful of wine before moving down to kiss him open mouthed, the wine danced over their tongues as they kissed and some of it dribbled down his cheek pooling under Ianto's head soaking into his hair and the clothe.

He reached for the hashi once more and was pleased that Ianto didn't tell him off, he'd been waiting for this ever since he sat down! Jack picked up a California roll and ate it whole. Flavour burst across his tongue as he bit into it; the rice was soft and slightly warm, the middle filling accentuated the soft sweetness of the rice and the nori sealed the deal. Jack moaned happily as he ate it then reached for another roll, he temporarily forgot about Ianto while he ate the delicious treats. Ianto cleared his throat and Jack looked up surprised then a little guilty "I'm not above sharing, sir" he told the Captain before opening his mouth wide

"I'll hold you to that" quipped Jack as he nimbly picked up one of the nigiri and fed it to Ianto who consumed it happy for the returned attention. Jack devoured more of the sushi than he gave to his lover because it tasted just right "Promise me..." he began with a mouth full of rice "Promise me that you'll make sushi for me again"

"Only if I get to eat it as well" replied Ianto, his eyes sparkled mischievously

"Deal" Jack nodded as he finished off the last of the rolls, grabbed the napkin they were set out on and wiped Ianto's torso down "Time for desert, now?"

The quiet Welshman reached down pulling the covering off the large bowl in between his legs and Jack was hit instantly with the strong flavour of coffee "Is that..."

"Yeah it's tiramisu" Ianto finished his words for him

"God" groaned Jack as he stood up "Is it all for me?"

"You're very greedy tonight" Ianto commented, he tracked Jack's movements around the table. The older man stood near his feet for a moment before quickly grabbing Ianto by the thighs and pulled him so his lower legs' dangled off the table. Ianto sat up quickly and made sure to keep hold of the bowl in case it fell "Jack!" he cried out at the sudden movement

"If I have to share then I want to at least eat it like this" he explained as he moved the chair so he was sitting between his lover's legs with the bowl of tiramisu in easy reach

"F-Fine with me" stuttered Ianto as he looked down at Jack looking up at him, his hand shook as he picked up the spoon and offered it to Jack "Spoon, sir?"

"Oh, later, definitely" he nodded as he pushed the spoon away and poked his finger into the desert coming away with cream and light cocoa powder. Jack sucked the covered finger into his mouth and moaned for the nth time that night "Don't tell me you made this as well"

"I'm good but I'm not that good, sir, I'm sorry but it's from Marks and Spencer" he replied sadly, Jack scooped up more of the sweet cream only this time he rubbed it along Ianto's lips before standing up to kiss him.

He could taste all the courses Ianto had made for him mingled in with the way as the couple kissed passionately

"Can I cover you in tiramisu?" Jack asked when he broke for air, Ianto scowled and for a moment Jack thought he'd said the wrong thing

"No, sir, you cannot" Ianto told him firmly before grinning naughtily, leaning forward to playfully nip at Jack's mouth "That's what the cream, honey and chocolate sauce is for"

"You thought of everything didn't you" Jack ran his hands down his lover's toned arms, sighing when they flexed instinctively.

The captain happily fed the desert to his employee enjoying how Ianto licked the spoon clean at each turn; it was highly erotic and both of them were more than hard. When the bowl was empty Jack put it aside rising to his feet once more to make out with his boyfriend

"Mmm"

"You taste like coffee, it's completely overpowering all the other flavours" groaned Jack, his tongue darted out to swipe at that full mouth. Ianto's lips parted with a low keening noise almost begging for more, he curled his legs around Jack's waist pulling him closer so their chests were flush together.

The coolness of Jack's shirt was so soothing to his naked skin and his eyes fluttered shut, Ianto was brought back to reality with Jack nibbling on his ear "So tasty"

"I need to feel you, _Jack_" the immortal looked up startled by hearing his name, apart from when he surprised Ianto by pulling him to the end of the table, he'd not heard his name at all for the 'meal'. Ianto took his hesitance as unwillingness "Please" he begged and then Jack was moving, undoing his shirt and working on his clothes so their state of dress was matched.

When they were both naked Jack grabbed the bowl with the cream and scooped a little on his finger before waggling it in front of Ianto's face, he just opened his mouth sucking the white covered finger into his mouth. With hollow cheeks Ianto suckled the cream away and let Jack's finger slip out with a wet, resounding pop.

His eyes were dark, pupils almost blown after watching Ianto lick up the cream from his finger, he reached down coating two fingers in the white substance before sliding them deep into Ianto's waiting warmth. The tongue pulled him in and Jack groaned when he felt it twirl around his fingers hungrily.

The young Welshman grabbed up the bowl of chocolate sauce and smeared some on his lower lip when Jack let his fingers slip out. He leaned in pulling Jack close and they kissed once more, both of them groaned at the combination of flavours they could taste; it was a intoxicating mix that was making them light headed.

Large hands grabbed for the third and final bowl, Jack held it over Ianto's chest and he tipped it both of them watching the sticky substance spill over the edge to land on a pebbled nipple. The honey slowly ran its way down Ianto's chest. Jack put the bowl down and leaned down his tongue running upwards drinking up the runny thick liquid until Ianto was breathing heavily

"Jack" he moaned his lover's name as he grabbed the man by the shoulders "I need you"

"Ianto" growled Jack, frantically looking round for something he could use as lubricant as he laid his lover back down on the table.

"The kitchen. The oil" Ianto pointed to the kitchen, Jack raced into the kitchen and came back with the bottle extra virgin olive oil

"Bit ironic that," he quipped as he unscrewed the cap and drizzled it over his fingers. Jack resumed his spot between the younger man's legs and briefly thought how obscene it was watching Ianto spread them almost desperately.

"Cold!" whimpered the man on the table when the oil was poured over his groin, the oil ran down between his cheeks and soaked into the table clothe. Jack ignored the outburst as he put the bottle down before he started running his fingers up and down between Ianto's cheeks "Please Jack!"

Ianto hissed loudly, his eyes rolling as a single finger breached him slowly. There was no resistance as Jack slipped in another finger then another until he had three fingers thrusting into his lover's clenching hole "More, Jack! I need more!" he was openly begging now, unashamed about how loud he was being. Things had escalated pretty quickly.

Jack poured more oil over his other hand and started stroking his own erection as he fingered his lover "Jack, _please_! I don't want to come from just your fingers!"

"You _won't_. Don't worry, I will fuck you" Jack reassured him as he picked up the pace with his fingers.

"Oh yeah, yes, Jack, yes I want you to fuck me" panted Ianto as Jack's fingers pounded into him "God, I'm coming"

"Come for me" ordered Jack, he felt Ianto tightened around him and he shoved his fingers up as far as they would go brushing against that sweep spot that had him arching up off the table as he came.

Jack removed his fingers and leaned back as he slowly stroking his cock, he left Ianto to recover from his orgasm while he focused on his own fulfilment. When Ianto finally got his breath back he grabbed up the glass of wine and sat up, he was surprised to see that Jack was slowly stroking his swollen purple member as if to drag it out. Their eyes locked, Jack glanced down at his hand sliding up and down and smirked before looking back up at the Welshman "Ride me?"

Ianto downed the wine then slid off the table to straddle Jack's lap. The captain let go of his cock and wrapped his hand around Ianto's in attempt to bring him back up to full mast. Reaching behind him Ianto aimed Jack's dick and slowly sank down onto it. The pair sat still for a moment before Ianto rose up only to sink back down again.

Their fingers entwined as Ianto bounced up and down on Jack's lap, he was hard once more wrapped up in Jack's thick fingers.

"So good" panted Jack as the slapping sound of skin on skin increased. The staccato of uh-uh echoed through the room until it could be heard of the soft jazz that was still playing in the background "Ianto! I'm gonna..." that was about as much warning Jack gave as he came, spilling his hot fluid deep in his lover. Feeling Jack explode within him sent him over the edge and Ianto came for the second time that night.

They slumped together breathing heavily as they sat on the chair, when they recovered Jack smirked up at his lovely Welshman "Well I'm full! It's good that one of us is an excellent cook"

"Yeah" he agreed before climbing off Jack "Uhh, I'm so sticky. Hm, maybe you can return the favour by washing my back?"

Jack held out his hands and Ianto pulled him up, both were thoroughly fed and well and truly sated! With a grin Jack led the way to the shower shutting the door softly behind them.

_Fin._


End file.
